Silverdawg
- - }} Silverdawg is currently a cabin person of the crew Black Death in the flag Bathrobe Army on the Midnight Ocean. Contributions and Awards Multiple dolls *Artemis doll awarded for contribution to the community through event planning. *Clio doll awarded for sword fighting tournament. *Demeter doll awarded for swordfighting tournament. *Mnemosyne doll awarded for treasure drop tournament. Multiple familiars }} Biography The famous sword fighting legend Silverdawg (SD) started out as a Beta tester back in Azure. He was introduced to the game by Complicated as one of the other twenty during the Toki Toki Boom Revolution. He immediately joined the infamous swordfighting crew, Black Death, where he quickly rose to the rank of first mate. After staying with Black Death for a year, SD co-founded Llyr's Pact. He captained Llyr's Pact for half a year, before abruptly leaving to experience new crew life. SD crew-hopped for a few months, joining the likes of Pirates of the Damned, the Duckies, Fandango Familiars and others before finally going solo. On other oceans Silverdawg maintains his private status by residing in small, politically inactive crews. The exception is on Sage, where he joined the crew On the Rocks, established by a long time friend, Shodan. Silverdawg also is known for being finicky with portraits. He refuses to do a solo portrait and join the masses with a picture of himself in his profile. Although Silverdawg is no longer often seen playing the game his legacy is still constantly discussed and intertwined with puzzle pirates history. =Achievements= Silverdawg has always been known as the top sword fighter. Back in Azure, he won his first familiar, a white monkey named Bubbles, only one and half months into playing puzzle pirates. Silverdawg also made his mark in the Olympic Champions League. In the Olympics first season, Silverdawg captained a dream team of players to win both team brawl and sea battle divisions. After four seasons, Silverdawg retired from the OCL as the winningest captain and team member to several championship team runs. After leaving OCL's for a season he has returned for one final season in Cobalt's drinking and brawl teams. While he is mostly associated with great swordfighting, SD is also known for his overall excellence in many puzzles and passion for cards. He has consistently demonstrated his abilities through performances in various bake-offs, in addition to winnings from drinking and treasure drop tournaments. He is also perceived as being of ridiculous wealth, holding multiple millions of poe on every ocean. SD also hosts enormous events including the 6th through 9th Black Death tournaments. As a host, Silverdawg holds the records for most participants in a tournament, as well as biggest overall PoE prize. He has been seen playing on every ocean including both Chinese servers. Silverdawg also owns and supposedly rests within the The Silver Dog inn on . On Sage, in addition to the many stalls that he runs, Silverdawg also owns For Beddings and a Furnisher and Clothing Tighter, Hidden Padding. Both respective furnisher and tailor shoppes are found on Admiral. These are his first privately owned shoppes since the several shoppes he owned on Azure. Recently, Silverdawg has appeared again, after a near two year absence, on various oceans. In his visit he acquired an Ippolito on Midnight to once again become the first player to own all possible types of familiars. =Controversy= Silverdawg's often celebrated accomplishments and status in the community have drawn both admiration and ire. Despite being a very well liked pirate for his polite and comically eccentric personality, Silverdawg has remained the prime example used by supporters of the "limiting of familiars per player" movement. Many players have voiced their concerns over his "hoarding" of familiars. People have also argued that Silverdawg was destroying the spirit of the game by winning too often. These discussions over Silverdawg's status have led to debates over the larger themes and goals of the game. Talks have escalated into full on banning of Silverdawg from tournaments, but nothing yet to this date has been done. Silverdawg's reputation has also been vigorously debated in both game and forum. Due to his recorded success and utmost respect among the top puzzlers, Silverdawg has often been cited as both one of, if not, the greatest and most influential sword fighters of all time. However questions have arisen over his legacy as an elite player for various reasons. Some have argued that familiars won in events are not sufficient indicators to standing amongst peers. Others have stated that SD's success is merely a product of three year player history in conjunction with long playing hours. Many tirelessly debate over SD's preeminence, but very few can deny that he is and has been the face of sword fighting puzzle. Although issues regarding Silverdawg are highly polarizing, it has only added to his myth. =External Links= Silverdawg's h8 thread Enough is enough thread Familiar limitation thread